A lucky hit
by KnightDevine
Summary: AU - What if Kurt and Blaine never met at Dalton? But by an accident that changed both of their lives for good. What's meant to happen, will always find it's way.
1. Banana Pancakes

**AN: **_This story was haunting my mind for a long time, thought I'd give it a try. It's not much now, but it's getting somewhere. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 – Banana pancakes<strong>

It was raining pretty badly and when Kurt Hummel got in his car, he couldn't imagine that one accident will turn his life upside down_**.**_

_**I'm desperate for changing**__**  
><strong>__**Starving for truth**__**  
><strong>__**I'm closer to where I started**__**  
><strong>__**I'm chasing after you**_

_**I'm falling even more in love with you**__**  
><strong>__**Letting go of all I've held onto**__**  
><strong>__**I'm standing here until you make me move**__**  
><strong>__**I'm hanging by a moment here with -**_

One moment he was singing along with one of his favorite songs, the next there was blood all over his windshield. He kept staring in front of him. He saw the crack in the windshield and the blood washing away with the rain. _This can't be happening_. He held on his steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white.

_**Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete**_

Kurt shivered and turned the music off instantly "Ok calm down, count to three- one, two, three_. _Oh god, oh god, no, holy crap._" _He got out of his car and practically ran to the person who was laying soaking wet on the ground. _What if he's dead? Please still be breathing. _He already heard the sirens somewhere in the distance, grateful for whoever made the effort to call 911. When he reached to the person on the wet ground, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. Even with blood dripping from his wound on his head. There was something about him. _Kurt focus!_ Kurt quickly checked for his pulse. Panicking when he couldn't find it on the first try. _"_Come on! Where is his fricking pulse! - Oh thank God, he's alive!_" _The boy started to whimper and breathe heavily.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. You're going to be fine." Kurt shushed him. The boy looked up to Kurt and just stared. _Probably to remember my face to press charges_, Kurt thought to himself .Kurt noticed that he was completely still by now, he was just looking at him. Kurt took advantage of the time to apologize.

" I'm so so sorry, you came out of nowhere, I didn't see you… can you hear me?" The boy managed to nod and even showed a smile which confused Kurt. _Did he just smiled?_

"Is this heaven?" He asked almost whispering. Kurt looked down on the boy and brushed away some of the curls on his forehead."No, luckily you're still alive." Kurt chuckled. The boy groaned again and closed his eyes. The paramedics thankfully arrived and Kurt stepped aside to let them do their work. He watched anxious as they asked him questions and checked for his wounds. Kurt looked over to his car and saw the damage. His car looked wrecked. _This is going to cost a fortune and my dad is going to kill me._

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson woke up to smell of some delicious pancakes. More importantly banana pancakes. He got up with a smile and rushed downstairs.<p>

"Goodmorning, mother." he said cheerfully while kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Goodmorning! You're up, good. Here sit down and have some breakfast." Mrs Anderson said with a nervous smile. Blaine looked up at his mother with a puzzled face.

"Everything ok, mom?" he asked while stuffing food in his mouth.

"Yes, dear. Your father- h-he's just not feeling very well." She said softly. At this point Blaine was facing his mother's back, looking concerned to his mother.

"Is he sick?" Blaine put his fork down and walked up to his mother, giving her a supportive hug. He knew how his father could be, sick or not. His father was an ass. He didn't care about his family, all he cared about was his job and himself.

Mrs Anderson smiled to her son but said further no more. "You know, you make the best banana pancakes." Blaine said with a high voice. Mrs Anderson smiled sweetly and could swear he sounded like a 5 year old boy again.

"I didn't know it was family time." Blaine shivered when he heard his father's deep voice. Blaine shot him an icy glaze. "That's all right, it's not like you know much about family anyways." He smirked. Blaine buried his head down in his mother's neck, smelling her sweet scent. He knew he was going to regret what he said to his father.

"What did you say to me, son?" His father's tone was strict but soft. But that didn't make it any less scary, it didn't stop him though. "I said that you don't know anything about family." louder this time. He couldn't force himself to look up to his father. Worried by what might happen next. "Can't you say that to my face, son? Do you have a problem or are you just that much of a coward? Or maybe too gay?" He knew that his father was provoking him. Blaine felt his mother holding him tightly by his arm, indirectly saying to let it go. She was right, but he didn't listen.

"No, I can say it again if you want, I have no problem with that. But it's you I have a problem with. I'm just so sick of your bullshit! I have no idea what happened between you and mom but I just want it stop! It kills me to see –"

"That's right! You have no idea what happened between me and your mother!" His dad cut him off. He was practically yelling at this point. "So, shut up and eat your breakfast like any other good boy. Or are you too good for that too?" His dad walked over and was just inches away know from him now. Blaine gave him an disapproved look. He knew how much his father hated it.

"I want you to get out of here, right now." His father said with a serious tone. "Look, there's no need for that, let's just relax and enjoy breakfast." His mother said nervously. Blaine shot her a grateful look. "It's all right, mom. I'll leave." He kissed his mother goodbye and didn't glance his father one look. He ran up the stairs, threw some sweats on, grabbed his phone and I-pod and stormed out of the house into the pouring rain. He didn't even bother gelling his hair. Mainly because he didn't have time and he didn't felt like it.

He hated his father. Yes, he knew that hate was a strong word, but it described perfectly how he felt towards his father. _Doesn't he knows that it hurts me? Why can't my father just accept me? He probably enjoyed it every minute of it, criticizing every step that I make._ _Curse him._ Blaine felt his blood boil and clenched his teeth together. With every thought he increased his pace. He needed to do something about his anger. He wanted to punch something so badly, he almost hit the guy walking past him.

"_I could go to Dalton later and work out there." _But for now he just wanted to walk in the rain. Blaine loved the rain, it calmed him down. He felt like it could wash away any problem he had, even if it was just for a little while. He took out his I-Pod and hit shuffle. He already felt his nerves calm down. The song blended beautifully with the ticking of the rain, it felt unbelievably peaceful. He even managed to smile a bit. Music always helped him through everything, no matter what his mood was. He kept on walking and got lost in the music.

_**Strain this chaos turn it into light**__**  
><strong>__**I've got to see you one last night**__**  
><strong>__**Before the lions take their share**__**  
><strong>__**Leave us in pieces, scattered everywhere**_

_**Just give me a chance to hold on**__**  
><strong>__**Give me a chance to hold on**__**  
><strong>__**Give me a chance to hold on**__**  
><strong>__**Just give me something to hold onto**_

He was laying down and could barely force his eyes open. His body was aching so badly that he didn't wanted to get up. "Hey, hey. It's ok. You're going to be fine."He looked up to the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen and swore he fell in love.


	2. Letters

**AN: **I had fun writing this one! The song I used was Coldplay – The Scientist. I thought it fitted well with the story. Oh btw THANK YOU so much for the reviews! They made me smile!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2- Letters<strong>

Blaine woke up with the worst headache of his 17 years of existing. He could barely keep his eyes open and he was _so_ thirsty. He opened his eyes successfully this time, not realizing where he was.

"Blaine, sweetheart?" he heard his mother say. He could hear the worry in his mother's voice. He opened his mouth to say something but felt his mother's finger on his lips.

"Shhh, it's all right. Don't say anything. Let me go get the doctor." He heard her walking away and closed his eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting nervously down in a plastic chair at the hospital. He had this urge to visit the boy he ran over and sit by his side until he wakes up. Somehow he just couldn't manage it, he had to wait for his Dad to arrive anyways. <em>Oh god, my dad is going to kill me. I'm probably grounded till I graduate. Speaking of the devil<em>.

He spotted his father walking towards him. _Here we go, just tell him that you're sorry and that you accept any punishment that's thrown at you._

"Dad, I am so so so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen. I-" Suddenly he felt two warm arms hugging him tightly. _This wasn't supposed to happen. _He closed his eyes and felt something wet dripping down on his neck.

"Dad, are you crying?" Kurt asked softly. His dad didn't respond, just kept hugging him more tightly.

"Hey, I'm fine dad. Really." Kurt's voice started to crack. "I'm glad you're fine, son." He looked at Kurt and smiled, which seemed to relieve Kurt. "But you're still grounded." He added. Kurt laughed and pulled his Dad back into a tight hug.

Kurt waited anxiously outside of the boy's room. _What would his name be? _Kurt lifted his hand to the door to knock but pulled his hand back quickly. He started running in circles to relieve some of the stress. _Kurt, man up and just knock. It's not that hard. _He stopped before the closed door and cleared his throat. _Here we go._

Kurt knocked twice but heard no response. _Maybe he's sleeping? Which is good, because I have no idea what to say to him. Except that I'm sorry._ Kurt opened the door a bit to look around. _What if it's the wrong room, that would be awkward._

"Hello, guy I ran over?" Kurt asked. He saw someone laying on the bed and walked towards it. The wounds were cleaned up and you could see his face more clearly. _Oh hello, hot young man._

All he could hear was the beep from the machine. Kurt smiled but felt awful at the same time. It was all his fault, he was driving. He should have seen him. A wave of guilt hit over him, he wanted to go back in time and prevent it from happening ever again.

Kurt looked at the boy's face and liked what he saw. The boy had a light tan, some amazing eyelashes, curly hair and beautiful pink lips. Kurt sighed and pulled a chair from under the table. He sat down and kept looking at him. He wanted to make him feel better, so he decided to sing for him.

_**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**__**  
><strong>__**You don't know how lovely you are**__**  
><strong>__**I had to find you, tell you I need you**__**  
><strong>__**Tell you I set you apart**_

_**Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, let's go back to the start**__**  
><strong>__**Running in circles, coming up tails**__**  
><strong>__**Heads on a science apart**_

_**Nobody said it was easy**__**  
><strong>__**It's such a shame for us to part**__**  
><strong>__**Nobody said it was easy**__**  
><strong>__**No one ever said it would be this hard**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, take me back to the start**_

Kurt sighed again and looked at him. He closed his eyes and started to relax. It was silent for a while, only the beeping coming out from the machine could be heard. Kurt started to feel a bit too comfortable and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up again with the ugliest headache. <em>Ughh, this is not getting better. What time is it. <em>I opened my eyes slowly, looking around searching for my mother and saw someone else sleeping on the chair. _He looks familiar._ Suddenly it hit me, my dry, cracked lips curved into a small smile. Slightly happy that pretty eyes is here. _What would his name be?_

I studied him for a while, smiling to myself. He looks so interesting _and cute._ I was about to wake him up, till I heard someone walking in. "Hi sweetheart" she whispered once she realized that he was sleeping. "Hi, Mother." I replied. She gave me a warm smile and kissed my forehead.

How are you feeling? Do you have a headache? Do you want anything?" She rambled on. "Mother, I'm fine, I'd like some water though." I smiled to her once she handed me the glass with a red straw in it. I sipped and felt much more refreshed.

She put the glass back down and held my hand. "He's a good singer." I looked at my mother and then at the boy on my other side. _He looks knocked out._ I laughed quietly while looking at him. "He sang?" I raised my eyebrow but flinched at the pain. I ran my fingers over the bandage and pressed my eyes shut.

"Yes, I came back because I couldn't find the doctor, but heard him singing for you. So I decided to head to the cafeteria to get some food. Now relax. You need rest." I smiled and closed my eyes already feeling the sleep creep in.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up with a stiff neck. He looked around panicking and jerked up and hit the bed, causing the boy laying down to groan. He looked over at the boy's mother. "I'm so sorry, I fell asleep." Kurt started to blush.<p>

"It's all right, it looked like you could use some sleep" She smiled sweetly and went back to reading Vogue. Kurt noticed it and got a little excited. "It's a great magazine." He chuckled nervously. The women looked up with big eyes and smiled widely.

"It's my favorite magazine of all time!" she said with enthusiasm. Kurt couldn't help but laugh, already feeling a bit more at ease. "Mine too… well I should probably get going." Kurt said while putting his bag over his shoulder. _I still didn't apologize._

"I'm just going to leave him a small note, will you make sure he reads it?" Kurt asked. The women nodded and went back to reading her magazine. Kurt digged in his bag and took out a pen and a small piece of paper. He scribbled out a note and left it on the table next to the boy. Kurt headed to the door but turned around once glanced toward the women whose nose was buried in her magazine.

"I'm sorry for almost killing your son." He said with sad eyes and walked away quickly. He was gone before the women could even get back to him.


	3. Surprise Visit

_**AN: **__This is a longer chapter than normal. Which I hope you will like. Not everything is how it actually should be, but I have to make the story work right? Warning: there is some depressed stuff, just so you know. The song I used was Alicia Keys – If I Ain't Got You. Which is one of my all time favorite songs! First off, I seriously need some beta reader! Second of all, for the next chapter, would you like some fluff or no fluff? Third, thank you for the reviews!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3 – Surprise visit<strong>

_It's been two weeks since the accident. Two bittersweet weeks and he's still wandering around my mind. The guy is killing me. And it almost happened, literally._

Blaine sat on his porch outside his house around dawn, listening to music on his phone, because his I-Pod got lost in the accident. _I should probably get a new one._ He sat there watching the sun rise. The sun rose so beautifully, creating a beautiful surrounding around the tree that stood in front of his house. He lived for moments like this. He curled up in his blanket and laid his head down on his pillow. Somehow he just couldn't manage to fall asleep in his own bed. So he decided to lay down at his favourite spot.

The porch was nicely decorated. They had a big front yard, with lots of flowers, plants and trees. His mother enjoyed planting their gardens, even Blaine enjoyed it once in a while. Mostly he enjoyed it because he saw his mother happy and smiling. And that was enough for him, it made him happy to see her like that.

The sun was slowly rising and disappearing into the clouds. The sky was orange and a yellow tone with a blueish hue to it. He captured the moment in his head and glanced down to the little piece of paper he folded in his hands. A little piece of paper he read every single day in these two weeks. He smiled lightly once he read it over and over again.

_I'm genuinely sorry for running you over. I wish you a painless recovery._

– _Sincerely, the guy who almost killed you._

_PS: Please, don't hate me._

He chuckled and closed his eyes. Blaine went back to day when he first saw him.

_Those eyes._ _What's wrong with me? I don't even know the guy and I'm already drooling over him. Get a grip! You're probably not going to see him again anyways._

He opened his eyes and remembered he brought his guitar with him. He sat up and stretched his back and arms. He took his guitar that was leaning on the wall and sat crossed-legged. He breathed in the fresh air and started singing.

_**Some people live for the fortune**__**  
><strong>__**Some people live just for the fame**__**  
><strong>__**Some people live for the power**__**  
><strong>__**Some people live just to play the game**_

_**Some people think that the physical things define what's within**__**  
><strong>__**And I have been there before, and that life's a bore**__**  
><strong>__**So full of the superficial**_

_**Some people want it all**__**  
><strong>__**But I don't want nothing at all**__**  
><strong>__**If it ain't you baby**__**  
><strong>__**If I ain't got you baby**__**  
><strong>__**Some people want diamond rings**__**  
><strong>__**Some just want everything**__**  
><strong>__**But everything means nothing**__**  
><strong>__**If I ain't got you**_

He sat there still for a while, with his eyes closed. Obviously thinking about the boy. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time.

_6.30, I should probably get ready for school._

Today was his first day back to school and honestly, he didn't feel like it. All he wanted to do was lay down on his porch, _with the boy next to him._

_DAMN IT, BLAINE._

Blaine got up and stretched once more. He folded his blanket and put it down on his pillow, took his guitar and phone in his right hand and his blanket and pillow in the other. He walked in slowly and went up the stairs.

Once he was in his room he looked at himself in the mirror. His wound has healed, revealing a thin scar. He yawned and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and turned the shower on to let the water get hot. Slowly he undressed himself, putting the dirty clothes in the laundry basket. He stepped into the shower and let the water spray over him.

_Ahh, this feels good._

He shampooed his hair and rinsed it out. He picked up a bottle and started to put in some conditioner. He hummed quietly to the song he was singing before. He decided to pick up the bottle of body wash, letting the conditioner do it's work. While applying body wash he wished he had the boy standing right next to him. _I still don't know his name._

He rubbed his chest and slid his hand down his waist. Rubbing the skin around his cock. He breathed in loudly and closed his eyes. He felt his cock twitch and rubbed it lightly. He tilted his head up and bit his lip.

_Mmmm._

He nearly slipped as he heard his phone alarm going off. He got out the shower and turned it off. Silently cursing at his phone. He hopped back in the shower and washed away all the body wash and conditioner in a hurry. He dried himself and got in his uniform.

He gelled his hair to tame his curls and put on his blazer. He looked at himself in the mirror with a satisfied look.

He grabbed his bag with his books and went downstairs to an empty kitchen. He ate some cereal and quickly hurried to his car.

* * *

><p>"Didn't I tell you to get out my way?" Karofsky said as he pushed Kurt into the locker. He fell down and grabbed his bag to his chest. It wasn't even first period yet and he was shoved into lockers three times by now. Not to mention 5 slushies that greeted him when he barely even stepped one foot in the school. No one seemed to care or help. Kurt sat there for a while and gave himself a peptalk before he hurried to class.<p>

The first period went by fine. Kurt could do French in his sleep, so that wasn't really a problem. However in his second period Kurt had a class with his all time favourite fan, Karofsky. Kurt hated this class, he liked English but he seemed to have this class with Azimo and Karofsky.

Most of the class he spend his time picking rubber, paper or whatever it was out of his hair. It messed up his hair and Kurt was not happy. _Anything but my hair, you already ruined my outfit._ He heard Azimo and Karofsky laughing and talking. Mostly about him, he tried to concentrate but kept overhearing their conversation.

"His skinny jeans couldn't be tighter around his ass." Karofsky said bursting out laughing.

"Why are you looking at my ass?" Kurt asked cheeky while turning around facing Karofsky.

The whole class started laughing and Kurt was proud himself. He even felt good for a while, but Karofsky didn't. He gave him a death glare that stated _I will get you back for this._

Kurt ignored it, feeling a tiny bit intimidated. He buried his head in his book and zoned out the snickering fellow classmates.

"Quiet everybody! That's enough." The teacher was a women in her 50 with lots of grey hair, glasses and a short temper. Although when it came to Kurt, she never stood up to defend him. "You will have a new assignment and a new partner. Which I will be choosing." The whole class groaned, some more relieved than others. "I already wrote the book's name on the blackboard. Here are your assignments."

The teacher handed out the assignments and started to read the list.

_Please no Karofsky, please no Karofsky. Azimo I can handle, but no Karofsky._

"Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky."

_Oh hell no._

"You can't do that!" Kurt yelled out. "I am not working with this ass!"

"The list is already made, Mr. Hummel. Now sit down, please." The teacher was leaning on her desk and was not pleased with his outburst.

"I'm out." Kurt gathered his books and bag and stormed out the class room.

"Mr. Hummel!" The teacher yelled out after him with no response from Kurt.

_She did this on purpose! He's been bullying me for years! She can't be that blind!_

Kurt was on the verge of crying. He wanted to go home and lay in his bed all day. He hated school, they made it miserable for him. He couldn't handle it anymore. He got in his car and let it all out. If something he could do to make his life a lot easier.

After a while Kurt pulled up at the Lima Bean. How he got there, no idea. His eyes were puffy and red. His face was slightly swollen. Kurt was numb, he didn't feel anything anymore. Empty and frozen. Nothing can reach him anymore, he wouldn't let them or it would end up badly.

He ordered himself a Grande nonfat mocha and sat down at a little table by himself. He signed and sipped on his coffee. Feeling the hot coffee burning his tongue. He didn't care.

He took out his English assignment feeling slightly nauseous. He stared at it and filled in what he already knew. He already read the book Hamlet a few times. He didn't have a lot of friends apart from the Glee club, and he was just fine with it. But even they couldn't always protect him. They felt for him, but they didn't understood him. They didn't see that he was slowly falling apart.

He yawed and took one last sip of his coffee. He looked at the time _11:45_. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling sleepy. He already filled in most of the questions. I suppose I can lay my head down on the table for just a little while…

* * *

><p>Blaine grabbed his bag and walked over to Wes. "Hey, want to go to Lima Bean? I'm seriously in need for some good coffee or I might pass out!" Blaine said enthusiastically.<p>

"Oh yeaaah! Great idea. Let's go. You're buying!" Wes laughed innocently.

"Of course I will. But you're helping me with my physics. I swear, nothing of that in going in my head." Blaine stated.

"Anything for you, darling." Wes teased.

They pulled up at the Lima Bean and ordered coffee. Wes ordered caramel mocha latte, with chocolate cake and Blaine a medium drip and two muffins. They sat down at a table near the window.

"Fat ass" Wes teased.

"Hey now, did you forget your chocolate cake?" Blaine teased back.

Wes mocked him playfully and took a big bite of his chocolate cake. Blaine laughed at him and took a bite himself after snatching some of Wes's cake.

"Ey, gif dat vack!" Wes said with a full mouth. Blaine acted like there was nothing wrong. "I'm sorry, I can't understand you." He said before snatching another piece.

"Bitch, please. Don't touch my cake. I take my cake seriously." Wes said while guarding his cake.

Blaine started laughing and took a sip of his coffee. The two of them passed their time laughing and being silly. After a while they got up to go back to school. On their way out Blaine noticed some very familiar.

_It can't be._

"Hey, you coming?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. You go." Blaine said while not focusing 100 % on Wes.

"O-okaay, hurry though. We don't have a lot of time left." Wes said halfway out.

Blaine walked up to the table where the boy was sleeping. Blaine couldn't help but smile.

_Still cute but still passed out._

Blaine noticed the papers laying out on the table along with a pen tangled in his fingers. Blaine smiled as he fumbled to get the pen out of his fingers without waking him up.

_It wouldn't hurt, right?_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, sir?"<p>

"5 more minutes." Kurt breathed heavily and ignored the girl.

"Sir, you have been sleeping for a while now."

Kurt opened his eyes and saw a young girl standing next to him. She was wearing a green apron with Lima Bean on it. Kurt guessed she worked there.

_Well obviously._

Kurt tilted his head back up and apologized to the young girl. The young girl smiled and left to clean some tables next to him. Kurt started to gather his papers and books. He stopped until he noticed a small paper he did not recognize. Kurt eyed it for a while and picked it out carefully. His eyes grew wider with every word.

_I swear, you'll fall asleep anywhere, won't you? It's rather cute though. In a non-creepy way._

_-Sincerely, the guy who you almost killed._

_PS: I don't hate you._

_PPSS: Call me_? _(614) 882-9090_

Kurt kept looking at the little piece of paper he held in his hand. Suddenly very aware and self-conscious. He looked around trying to find the boy. But he was nowhere to be found.

_What if he's hiding and laughing at me. I can't handle hot guy I almost killed laughing at me._

Kurt packed his bag and left as fast as he could. Of course with the hot guy's number. He got in his car and drove home.

_What time is it anyways? Felt like I slept for 5 minutes. Holy hell! It's 2.30 already?_

He pulled in his driveway and went straight to his room. Taking out the little piece of paper in hands. His heart was beating fast now. He could feel it in his whole body.

_Should I call him? Wouldn't it be a bad idea, well he did call me cute.. and how did he know it was me? Oh yeah, I fell asleep right next to him in the hospital. Smart move Hummel._

The day progressed slowly. Dinner was awkward because Finn kept asking him questions why he missed school. Where of course Burt had to involve in it. Both demanding answers and making promises to kick Karofsky's ass.

After dinner, Kurt helped Carole in the kitchen. They were washing dishes when Carole asked him a question that made him think.

"Are you happy?" Kurt stopped his movements.

_That's a question I haven't been expecting._

"What makes you say that?" Kurt smiled as sweetly as he could.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kurt. I noticed these things. You- You've been different lately. You're down most of the times. You barely talk to any of us. What's going on?" Carole asked with tears in her eyes. It broke his heart to see her like that.

"Nothing, Carole. Just a lot of stress from school. Homework is crazy and-"

"I mean in your mind. What's going on with you in inside." Carole was holding his hands now. "And you still didn't answer my question."

_If you only knew._

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Kurt smiled and hugged Carole.

"I still have some homework to do." Kurt said looking for a way out. Carole nodded and went on with the dishes with a _'Well it was worth the try look'._

Once in his room, he pulled out his phone. Of all the things today, he forgot to check his phone.

3 miss calls and 1 text from Mercedes.

"_Where are you Kurtieboo?"_

2 text from finn.

"_Where are you?"_

"_Are you coming to Glee club?"_

1 voice mail from Rachel.

"_Kurt, pick your phone! Everyone is worried about you. Where are you hanging out anyways? I hope your OK. Let us know. Bye."_

Kurt rolled his eyes and took out the paper he couldn't fix his eyes from.

_Call me_? _(614) 882-9090_

Kurt pulled out his phone and started to dial his number but ended up erasing it. This happened for about 5 times now. Kurt decided he needed some advice, so he called Mercedes. A friend he could trust with anything.

"_**KURT! I was sooo worried about you!" **__Mercedes practically yelled._

**"_I'm sorry, I just needed to get away. You know?"_**

"_**It got that bad? There were some rumors though.." **__Mercedes said carefully._

"_**What? What kind of rumors?" **__Kurt asked with a nervous tone._

"_**Nothing you should be worried about. What's up?" **__Mercedes assured him_

"_**Well I kind of need your advice on something and don't freak out!"**_

"_**What on your mind boo?"**_

"_**Well, remember that guy I ran over?"**__ Kurt bit his tongue while waiting for her to respond_

"_**Euh yeah?"**_

Kurt told her the whole story, with every detail. He was a great storyteller. It just came naturally to him.

"_**Call him! NOW!" **__Mercedes sounded __genuinely__ happy._

"_**You sure? Like really really sure?"**_

_Kurt was still nervous. Even though it's just a phone call. But it's a phone call with HIM aka Hot guy I ran over._

"_**Eh DUH, call him now or I will for you!"**_

"_**OK, I'm going to call him later! After my homework. Thanks 'Cedes'"**_

"_**What? But no-"**_

Kurt hung up before Mercedes even could reply. He decided that he will call later after a long, long shower and his moisturizing routine.

Kurt couldn't sleep, it was 10 PM and all he was doing was tossing and turning in his bed trying not to break his phone while Mercedes kept telling him to call Hot guy I ran over every single 5 minutes.

_Ok, what the hell Kurt. It's just a phone call. Nothing special._

Kurt dialed his number and waited as he heard the dial tone which seemed to take forever.

"_**Hello?"**_


	4. Conversations

_AN:__ I had no idea what to write with this chapter, I hope it's still somewhat good. __The song is_ _HelloGoodbye – Oh, is it love? There's some angst and smut. Once again thank you for fav/sub/rev. It means a lot to me!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4 – Conversations<strong>

"_**Hello?"**_

_Crap, even his voice is hot._

"_**Hellooo?"**_

_Stop being retarded! Say something!_

"_**Eh, H-Hi.."**_

_Nice one, Hummel. This isn't the time to stutter!_

"_**May I ask who this is? I don't recognize your voice."**_

"_**Maybe this was a bad idea…I'm-" **__Kurt was about to hang up until he heard the boy cut him off._

"_**Oh, wow it's you. You actually called."**_

_What is that supposed to mean? Should I be flattered or insulted? Maybe it was some cruel joke._

"_**Eumm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I'm just gonna hang up."**_

"_**NOO, eum. I'm actually glad you called me."**_

_Kurt started to feel much more relieved. His heart wasn't pounding as hard as it was before. He got cozy in his bed and picked up the conversation._

"_**So… I didn't say this enough but I am sorry for almost killing you. I feel so terrible! You looked so helpless and –"**_

"_**Shut up."**_

_Excuse me?_

"_**You don't need to be sorry about anything. It was my fault anyways. I-I wasn't looking out. There's no way you could have stopped in time. So, really, don't apologize. I'm not mad and I definitely don't hate you."**_

_Kurt was speechless for a while. He didn't know what to say. So instead he let the words sink in._

"…_**You there?"**_

"_**Eh, yeah. I'm here. I'm glad that there are no hard feelings."**_

"_**Me too. So what's your name Guy Who Almost Killed Me?"**_

_Kurt laughed. One of his nervous laughed._

"_**It's Kurt. What's yours?"**_

"_**Well Kurt, I really like your laugh. My name is Blaine btw."**_

"_**It's nice to meet you, Blaine."**_

They ended up talking for hours over the phone. Exchanging every little detail they know about themselves. With of course some friendly flirting here and there. It was 2.30 AM when they decided that they should get some sleep. After all, tomorrow was a big day. Their first date.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up tired that morning even though he fell asleep with a smile on his face and Kurt on his mind.<p>

_KURT. The guy who almost killed me, Kurt. I should be repelled by him. I mean, I did spend more than a week in a hospital because of him. But strangely enough, I'm attracted to him. At least one thing is turning out good for me._

Blaine got up, showered, got dressed, had breakfast and was out the door in less than an hour. Still wondering where his dad might be, he hasn't seen him since their last fight. Not even in the hospital, not even an "Are you ok?" or "I'm glad you're fine.". From experience he knew that he shouldn't be too worried. He was probably hanging out in his office day and night. Coming in late and leaving early or just not coming in at all. It's not like it hasn't happen before. Whenever he tried talk about it with his mother, she would just brush the subject off and make excuses or just not answer at all. So he stopped asking questions. But it hurts him. It kills him that his father can't accept him, it kills him because he knows that his father doesn't love him anymore.

School went by slowly. Warblers practice seemed to take forever. Blaine couldn't wait till he got home to shower and change. They're meeting at 5, so there was plenty of time to get ready and smell delicious. He always does, but he needed to smell extra delicious today.

Warblers practice ended and Blaine ran as first out the door. Every Warbler was a little surprised because with Blaine as their lead singer he stayed mostly as last.

Blaine rushed up the stairs singing, whistling and in a happily, good mood.

_**Oh, it is love**__**  
><strong>__**From the first time I set my eyes up on yours**__**  
><strong>__**Thinking oh, is it love?**_

Blaine was a few steps away from his door until he heard a voice he hasn't heard in a while. Blaine froze his actions.

_Of all time, he had to show up today._

"Hello, Blaine. I haven't seen you in a while." His father spat at him. Blaine was still nailed to the ground. Not moving an inch. "I see you still haven't grown some balls, still a coward as ever." His father laughed, walked away but stopped his step. "Oh right, almost forgot, your mother is sick. Take care of her, I have work to do." He added. Blaine felt his blood boil. All he wanted to do was punch the crap out of him. It's not like his father didn't do that to him before. He knows that if he will ever have kids that he will never treat them like his father. Nobody deserves that kind of pain. The images of his father turning around and deciding to love him again collapsed slowly into crumbles. He looked after him with sorrow in his eyes and a lonely heart.

Blaine looked at his parent's bedroom door. He sighed and started walking towards it. He knocked but didn't hear anything. He knocked again but this time he entered the room. He saw his mother laying still on the bed. He stood next to her and put his hand on her forehead.

"Mother, you're burning! Did you call the doctor?"

"Yes, honey. Come here." His mother scooted over and Blaine laid next to her. Blaine held her tightly and closed his eyes. He hummed a song that his mother used to hum to him when he was younger. He heard his mother breathing steady, so assumed she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the Lima Bean with a brand new outfit. He went home, showered, changed and restyled his hair. He can't show up on his first date with multiple slushies in his hair and outfit. That's why he suggested their date at 5, enough time to get ready.<p>

Kurt ordered his coffee and sat down at the same table he sat before. Waiting impatiently and his heart thumping. It was 4.55 pm and Blaine still wasn't here. Ok, I'm early, I can wait.

_5.00 pm_

_5.10 pm_

_He decided to send Blaine a text message_

_**Where are you?**_

_5.15 pm_

_**Are you even coming?**_

_5.20 pm_

_He didn't stood me up, did he?_

_Finally! He messaged back!_

_**I'm so sorry, I'm on my way. It won't take long!**_

_He already forgot our first date, that's promising._

Kurt already finished his coffee, so he decided to take another one. Checking every 5 seconds if someone stepped in.

Then it happened. Blaine looked around to find Kurt, hoping he didn't left already. And by instinct, their eyes met. Blaine smile sheepishly and walked over to him, still unable to keep his eye of off Kurt.

Blaine was standing close, very close. Still unable to look somewhere else.

"Hi." Blaine whispered, you could barely hear it. But it was more than enough for Kurt to forgive him for being ridiculously late.

"Hi." Kurt said back. Still looking at him.

_Are we having a staring contest? Because if we are, I'm going to win this._

Blaine smiled awkwardly and sat down, this time his eyes were focusing on his hands. Kurt mentally congratulated himself for his victory. Eyeing Blaine's slick hair do and his Dalton uniform.

"You're quite late. Is everything OK?" Kurt asked him.

"My god, I'm so sorry! I lost track of time, I'm fine btw. My mother is sick, so I just had to take care of her." Blaine shot Kurt an apologetic look.

"Is she OK? We could reset the date. That wouldn't have been an problem."

"It's all right. To be honest I-…I've been looking forward to this date actually. And my mom's asleep, she has medicine, water, movies I've set up.. why- why are you looking at me like that?"

_You are so cute._

Kurt was grinning now. He quickly hid his smile and took a sip of his coffee. Teasingly looking up.

"Nothing, I just think it's really sweet how you take care of your mom." Kurt said with a big smile.

"Of course, she's my mommy." Blaine said with a big grin.

Kurt almost spat his coffee out when he heard that sentence. He never heard a grown,17-year old say 'mommy' before.

"What?" Blaine asked unexpected. Suddenly realizing he said 'mommy' which he only said if he and his mother were alone, whenever he felt in a loving mood.

"Nothing. Forget it." Kurt said half laughing. He saw Blaine blushing and felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks as well.

They enjoyed the time they had together. They laughed, they shared, they flirted and it felt right. Like they were meant to be there. Maybe it was fate how they met. It was almost 7.30 pm and they were still in the Lima Bean.

"Oww, I should leave. It's getting quite late." Kurt said with an apologetic look.

"What do you mean? It's only…ow, time sure flies." Blaine smiled while looking at him.

Kurt blushed and stood up deciding to give him a hand or a wave or a kiss maybe. Oh, how he would love to kiss Blaine.

"Would you like to grab dinner?" Kurt blurted out. Kurt looked at Blaine with impatience while Blaine looked surprised at Kurt but smiled weakly.

"You know what?" Blaine said.

"What? I mean if you don't want to go, that's fine. Don't mind me." Kurt said in one short breath.

"I was going to say that I would love to grab dinner with you. I would love to accompany you while grabbing dinner." Blaine gave one his dapper smiles and stood up.

"After you." Blaine pointing his hand towards the door, still smiling of course.

"Always the gentleman." Kurt teased.

They both chuckled and went out the Lima Bean. They both had dinner and once again, it felt right. Like they had no worries, like they were safe.

Kurt walked up to his doorstep with Blaine behind him. His heart was beating in his chest so loudly that he felt his whole body shake. He felt butterflies everywhere. No, scratch that, he felt MORE than butterflies, like flying dinosaurs, if that was even possible. It was unreal how hard he was falling for Blaine. It felt amazing but at the same time, it felt terrifying.

Kurt was facing Blaine now, faces just inches away. Oh, how he would tear him apart if Blaine would let him. They gazed in each other's eyes, both unable to speak. Suddenly Kurt felt Blaine approaching him closer. Kurt's breath shivered, barely breathing. Now it was Kurt who was approaching Blaine. Lips barely touching, but too close not to. They stood there briefly just like that. Letting the tension build up until both of them were ready to explore each other.

Then it happened. Lips touching lightly, building pressure with each and every second. Licking each other's lips asking for entrance. Tongues swirling and lip sucking. Every inch of their body was in flames. They felt the pressure of the heat rising to their head. Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall, letting his hands firmly run over Kurt's neck and torso. Kurt moaned in Blaine's mouth which turned Blaine on instantly. Blaine's hips pushing up to Kurt's. Both half hard, now it was Blaine who was moaning. Kurt broke up the kiss first, resting his forehead against Blaine. Both breathing heavily.

"I should go." Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded but what he really wanted to do was take him upstairs and –

Kurt's thought got interrupted by Blaine's final kiss goodbye.

_That. He wanted to do that._

Blaine smiled at Kurt. His eyes dark of lust and his hands on Kurt's neck. He bit his bottom lip and pushed himself of off Kurt.

Kurt entered the house with a silly smile on his face. Already missing Blaine. Carole popped up the kitchen with a huge grin on her face.

_I hope she didn't hear us._

"SOO? How did the date go?" she asked eagerly.

Kurt chuckled loudly and headed upstairs, not revealing anything. Just to tease her.

"KURT! THAT'S NOT FAIR! TELL ME OR I WONT DROP IT!" Carole yelled after him.

Kurt closed his bedroom door, still with a smile on his face. He heard his phone buzz and opened to read the text message.

_**Blaine**_

_**I had a great time. Second date soon? **_

So they did, weeks flew by and they saw each other whenever they had free time. They were dating but they still weren't officially together, which seemed to frustrate Kurt. Blaine was taking it very slow. Even though they sucked each other's face on their first date.

_Patience is a virtue._

* * *

><p>Blaine was having the time of his life with Kurt. He connected with him on a whole different level.<p>

But Kurt wasn't the only one who was on Blaine's mind. His mother was still sick, better than before but still sick. And it scared him, he didn't understand what was going on. He knew that there was more to it but his mother brushed it off and told him not to worry. And declined whenever Blaine wanted to go to the hospital. Don't worry about me, she always said.

Until that one evening. Blaine came home from Dalton practice. It became a routine, Blaine came home and first thing first, he checked on his mother. How he wished he skipped school that day.

His mother's bed was filled with blood, like she had been slaughtered right there and then. Blaine felt sick, his tears streaming down his face. He wanted to scream, but nothing was coming out, it felt like his lungs were blocked from any air. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and walked closer to his mother. He now saw that the most of the blood was coming from her mouth. He tried to wake her up but she wasn't responding, she was already cold and stiff. He cried it out and let himself fall near down her bed. He knew he was too late. He picked up the phone through is tearstained cheeks dialing 911.


	5. Thank you

_**AN:**__I'm sorry the update took so long. I had a few personal problems going on, sorry about that. I know it's short, next chapter will be longer. I promise! Once again, thank you for everyone who fav/alert/rev. It always puts a smile on my face! This chapter was personally hard to write. So I would really enjoy some feedback! The song is U2 –With Or Without you._

_PS: I changed the rating to M! There's gonna be more smut in the future._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5 – Thank you<strong>

Blaine was standing not so far away from his mother's coffin. It was her funeral. Even if it was Spring, his favorite season, even if the sun was peeking through, it was a sad day. It didn't matter how sad he was, he smiled politely at every person, hiding his pain. It broke Kurt's heart to see him like that. He wished that somehow he could carry all his burdens , to take them away and give Blaine all the happiness in the world. He can't but that doesn't mean that he won't try.

It was time for Blaine's speech. He looked over to the crowd that was gathered together on the graveyard. He spotted his father a few feet away from him. He thought about the moments where his father was too drunk to plan his dead wife's funeral. Or when he blamed him for his mother's death. How unfair it was for him considering his father was never around, and whenever he was around, he was either yelling at him or beating him up.

It got so bad that Blaine was staying at Dalton now. Whenever he was at home he felt so alone that it was unbearable. Everything at home had some memory attached to it. He needed an escape so he went to Dalton. His eyes met Kurt's and they just smiled, a simple smile between the two meant thousand words. They talked without actually talking to each other. One look, one touch, one smile and that's it. They understand each other and that's all they need.

Blaine cleared his throat and opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. He cleared his throat again and looked at the coffin in front of him. He blinked away the tears and let out a faint cough.

"W-Well to start off, thank you for everyone who is here, it means a lot to me, so thank you for coming. But there's also one particular person I'd like to thank. My mother. I'm one the boys who thought that their mother was a superhero. I know mine was." As he started talking he become more at ease with every word he said.

"Thank you. Two simple words put together but it has a lot of meaning behind it. Two words I never said enough to you. I realize that now, I realize that sometimes I was really selfish when I was younger, and when I compare myself now with who I was a few years ago I see that you taught me how to be selfless. How you made me understand that being selfish is being inconsiderate. But I never had the chance to thank you for this lesson."

A silent tear felt down Blaine's cheek. Even Kurt couldn't control his tears. He knew what pain Blaine was going through. He knew how alone and how hopeless he felt.

"You also taught me to be kind and generous. I remember the times when I was younger and I wanted something but for some strange reason you just wouldn't let me have it, in the end you still did. Because my happiness meant more than yours. You made me realize how much I'm grateful for in my life and even for this I didn't have the chance to thank you for it."

Blaine looked at Kurt when he said those words. Kurt smiled encouragingly to him and Blaine smiled back, knowing that he was grateful for having Kurt in his life. Blaine was looking at his father now, who seemed rather bored. Maybe it was just his face, but it angered him.

"Another big lesson you taught me, forgiveness. Well actually you're still teaching me somehow. To forgive other people is not that hard, at least it's not so hard for me. I forgive people because I still want them somewhere in my life. I don't want them gone. But forgiving yourself is damn hard. I feel that my heart is about to explode from regrets, how I never said simply a thank you for everything you taught me, for holding me, for putting up with me, for just being there at any time. So, I hope that you're watching over me and thank you for everything. I dedicate this song to you mommy, just know that I love and miss you."

_**See the storm set in your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**See the thorn twist in your side**__**  
><strong>__**I'll wait for you**___

___**Sleight of hand and twist of fate**__**  
><strong>__**On a bed of nails she makes me wait**__**  
><strong>__**And I wait without you**___

___**With or without you**__**  
><strong>__**With or without you**___

___**Through the storm we reach the shore**__**  
><strong>__**You give it all but I want more and I'm waiting for you**___

___**With or without you**__**  
><strong>__**With or without you**__**  
><strong>__**Ah ha**__**  
><strong>__**I can't live with or without you**___

___**And you give yourself away**__**  
><strong>__**And you give yourself away**__**  
><strong>__**And you give**__**  
><strong>__**And you give**__**  
><strong>__**And you give yourself away**___

___**My hands are tied**__**  
><strong>__**My body bruised**__**  
><strong>__**She's got me with nothing to win and nothing left to lose**___

___**And you give yourself away**__**  
><strong>__**And you give yourself away**__**  
><strong>__**And you give**__**  
><strong>__**And you give**__**  
><strong>__**And you give yourself away**___

___**With or without you**__**  
><strong>__**With or without you**__**  
><strong>__**Oh**__**  
><strong>__**I can't live with or without you**_

Kurt and Blaine were at Blaine's room in Dalton. They were lucky that it was weekend. Visitors were only aloud during the weekend. So they made it a weekly thing, every week they'll spend the weekend together in Blaine's dorm. For a dorm it was quite cozy. They were also completely alone because Blaine demanded that he didn't wanted a roomie.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked softly to Blaine. Kurt was playing with Blaine's curls. He was ungelled and that's how Kurt liked it the most. It was soft and he could play with it.

"I've been better, I-I just want to lay here in your arms forever." Blaine said half asleep. Kurt smiled at his words. He held Blaine tighter and kissed the top of his head. Blaine groaned and looked up to Kurt.

"What are you thinking?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Just how cute you look right now." Blaine replied causing Kurt to blush at his words.

Blaine smiled and started to kiss Kurt's neck, going from his collarbone to licking right under his ear. He knew that Kurt went crazy if you kissed him there and that's exactly what Blaine wanted. Kurt moaned and mentally cursed at Blaine, knowing what he did was on purpose. Kurt let his hands slide down from Blaine's head to his back, rubbing him up and down. Blaine was still kissing his neck, leaving random hickey's on his neck, slowly he worked his way up to Kurt's jaw and then finally his lips. It was sweet and soft in the beginning but it quickly turned into something more deep and hungry. It was all tongue and teeth after a while. Both panting after their short make out session. They both laid down watching a movie, quickly falling asleep as the movie passed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Do me a favor and go hug your mommies, daddies or anyone for that matter, yeah? Even if it's just your cat or dog. I did!<strong>_


End file.
